nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Death
This is the A Universe Splintered map and is not to be confused with the Remember When... minor easter egg, World of Death. World of Death is the first map of the A Universe Splintered, only availible if the player has completed the Dark Portal major easter egg in L.U.N.A.R. World of Death revolves around the survival of promiment members of the Locust Horde in England after being brought to Earth. World of Death is based on the Gears of War universe, featuring weapons from the series aswell as power-ups and enemies. Story During the aether battle on the moon, Gruntijackal and the Demonic Announcer both ultra charged their aether energy upon eachover. The energy collided, ripping the fabric of the universe, pulling multiple other universes to the Zombies universe. The Queen, her General, her Priest and her favourite Kantus eventually found eachover and begin to fight the horde, however the Locust Horde's deadliest enemy was also brought to this new world. In all of the confusion, it is only the Queen who remembers that the ravenous Kryll were obviously called to England and if the Locust do not prepare for their coming, once nightfall comes the Kryll will come out and end the world. Overview World of Death is layed out similair to the basic mission style in Gears of War, which much cover, wreckage, fire and scenery. Due to the Locust's nature of making Emergence Holes, Zombies cannot spawn from the floor, and instead only come from barricades. Other than Wonder Weapons, the game features no weapons from the Call of Duty series in any form. The map is equal in most ways and is largely flat with the odd bump on occasion. It is littered with wrecked building, crashed or burnt out cars and a large barricades of rubble prevents players from leaving the area. Although it is quite large, around about 40% of the map is only accesible by progressing through the major easter eggs. The main scenery of the map is the Locust Horde battling against the Zombies. There are numerous special rounds in the map, and are chosen randomly. They can be any of the following: *A Berserker arriving in the map, and must be guided back into the battlefield. The reward is Max Ammo, and Random Perk Bottle if no player is downed. *Numerous Hellhounds, almost identical to a regular Hellround. The reward is Max Ammo upon the death of the final Hellhound. *A large group of around 35 Formers. The reward is Max Ammo, Fire Sale if nobody is downed and Bonfire Sale if nobody is damaged in the round. *A Lambent Berseker will appear from a Stalk, and must be killed. If she doesn't kill anyone, she will drop a Kryll's Dawn power-up which will never fade unless picked up. She drops a Max Ammo either way. *The Thief will appear, and will drop a Kryll's Dawn power-up and a Max Ammo upon death. A new power-up, known as Kryll's Dawn appears in the map. It functions the same as the Nuke but acts much faster. World of Death allows players to be in both first and third person viewing, depending on their personal settings. The new utility comes in the form of the Hammer of Dawn, a weapon which fires a concentrated beam which annihilates everything it touches. There are three centers for HoD usage. A new perk, called Imulsion Energy Drink, is introduced. It reduces damage taken from any imulsion based attack, and thus any damage from the Lambent. There are two major easter eggs in the map, each one actual involves stopping the end of the world and thus are considered to be quite a vital role within both A Universe Splintered and Dawn of a new Dusk: *The first is A Pure World, which revolves around stopping the Lambent once and for all before they can spread their taint to Earth. The reward for completing the Easter Egg is that no more Lambent forces will appear in the map. *The second is Kryllstorm, which focuses on summoning the Seeders in order to prepare the Locust for Nightfall in order to prevent the Kryll from spreading to the rest of the world and killing every last being, living, undead or lambent. The reward for completing the easter egg is unlocking the rest of the map, aswell as being able to ride upon RAAM's Reaver in order to travel across the map without being harmed by the Kryll in the sky. Major Easter Eggs *Kryllstorm *A Pure World Musical Easter Eggs All Musical Easter Eggs are unlockable during the Kryllstorm Major Easter Egg. *Myrrah's Theme Songs **Slaying Zombies **Bloody Mary *RAAM's Theme Song **Nightmare *Skorge's Theme Song **Welcome to the Family *Jir'Ko's Theme Song **End of the World of Zombies Quotes Features *A new first person and third person system. *Overhaul of weapon system. *Two major easter eggs. *A new utility, the Hammer of Dawn. *A new Perk, called Imulsion Energy Drink *Allies in Zombies *A whole new group of enemies which comes in the form of the Lambent. Trivia *World of Death revolves around the End of the World which could potentially happen if the survivors do not succeed. Sources Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Maps Category:World of Death Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps